


Every Kiss is Unique

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Ran and Tsugumi was debating whether kisses are different when done with different people. Moca decided to think of a solution to solve this question for them.
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran & Udagawa Tomoe & Uehara Himari, Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Every Kiss is Unique

"Ran-chan, I love you but know that what you said is wrong!" Tsugumi pushed open the door to the dressing room.

The Afterglow members are in their new stage costumes as they were getting ready for a joint-live performance at Musashino Forest Sport Plaza with Popipa. Tomoe, Himari, and Moca all turned their heads towards the commotion. Ever since Tsugumi and Ran started dating, they have been attending rehearsals together and no one can separate them. It was so bad that Ran even moved in to live with Tsugumi at Hazawa Coffee, after much arguing with her father. However, because it was Tsugumi, her father finally relented.

"Nah, kisses are just kisses. What is so different about them?" Ran shrugged, she placed her bag down on the floor and unzips her guitar bag.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomoe asked curiously.

"Well, this morning I saw this article online about how every mouth-to-mouth kiss you have with a different person is unique, which means if Ran kissed me, it would be different from kissing, let's say..., Moca-chan!" Tsugumi pointed at Moca, who was looking rather confused.

"That's not true. Kissing is just kissing. It just two lips touching each other, how different can it be?" Ran groaned.

"Nooooo! The feeling and technique of each kiss are different!" Tsugumi quickly retorted.

"Fine, a beginner kisser and an advanced kisser is certainly different. You win." Ran sighs.

"You know that is not what I meant!" Tsugumi is starting to get a bit frustrated as the rest of Afterglow stared at her. 

"Why not we just let Ran kiss each of us? That way she will know if it is different or not. Since we are all dating someone else for almost the same period of time, I think we have almost the same level of kissing...besides, I think we make a good sample for this experiment~ " Moca rubs her chin as she suggested in her usual slow and slurry tone.

Tomoe and Himari started dating not long after Ran confessed to Tsugumi (Moca was the one who pushed Ran to do it). And Moca herself? She managed to nail the seemingly impossible Chisato Shirasagi to be her girlfriend and was one of the earliest among the group to start dating. However, due to her girlfriend's busy schedule, she usually can't find time to hang out with Chisato. Thus, every moment alone with her is precious resulting in most of the time spent kissing and cuddling that yellow-haired idol.

"W-What...?! Why must I kiss everyone?! Why not let Tsugumi kiss everyone?" Ran instantly got flushed red and stopped herself.

_Wait...I am not gonna let my precious Tsugumi kiss everyone!_

"You sure you want Tsugu to kiss all of us? Personally I don't mind~" Moca lets out a smug smile.

"Moca-chan!" Tsugumi cried out in embarrassment as she turned red.

"No!" Ran suddenly burst out, "I-I w-will do it..." Ran looked away, puffing up her cheeks.

"Tomoe...you sure this is okay?" The unusually silent Himari suddenly blurted out.

"Eh? What's wrong about it?" Tomoe tilts her head.

"B-Because...I am your girlfriend!" Himari blushed as she cried out.

"Ahahahahah! You think I am jealous because of this? C'mon, Ran is already dating Tsugumi, I am not that petty!" Tomoe grinned and pats Himari's head.

"I-If you say so..." Himari looks away, the reason why she is so hesitant is that she knew she is not a very good kisser. Most of the time she just followed Tomoe's flow. 

"That settles it then! If you were to let me decide to order, I would say Tomo-chin goes first, then Hii-chan, then me, and lastly Tsugu! Gotta save the best for the last~" Moca winked at Ran who was not even looking at her.

"I agree with Moca-chan's suggestion." Tsugumi smiled brightly and nodded.

"W-Whatever..." Ran sat down on one of the chairs and whipped out her phone. She scrolls through her phone, trying to hide her embarrassment by covering it up with her indifference.

_The only good thing that is going to come out of this is that I will be proven right and I get to kiss Tsugumi..._

* * *

Tomoe was the first one up. She walked up to Ran, who was still scrolling through her phone and stood beside her, staring down at her.

"This is more awkward than I expected..." Tomoe scratches her head and chuckles nervously.

"Tomo-chin, where did your bravado go?" Moca teases Tomoe playfully.

"F-Fine! Let's get this over with!" Tomoe gritted her teeth as she blushes slightly. Tomoe reaches out with her hand to grab Ran's chin and turned Ran's face gently towards her. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned in, touching her lips with Ran. The initial contact made Ran's eyes widened immediately.

Tomoe's kiss felt strong yet it was not rough and violent. The hand on her chin gives off a sense of dominance and there was a sense of reassurance to it, like a firm promise of safety and protection. As they continue kissing, Ran could feel Tomoe's tongue slipping into her mouth, twisting and twirling with her own, but it was fighting to get an upper hand, which fits into Tomoe's personality perfectly. Soon, the pair slowly backs away from each other with both Ran and Tomoe blushing heavily.

"Ooohhh Ran enjoyed that~" Moca giggled sheepishly, much to Ran's annoyance.

"S-Shut up!" Ran quickly went back to scrolling through her phone.

"Hii-chan~ It's your turn~" Moca turns to the pouting Himari, who was glaring at Tomoe. 

"Stop pouting baby, it was for the experiment..." Tomoe reaches out and pinches Himari's cheeks. 

"Hmph!" Himari turned away and crossed her arms. She walks towards Ran, intent to get revenge back on Tomoe.

Himari straddles herself on Ran's lap, which made Ran almost dropped her phone in surprise. Himari held Ran's face with both her hands and shut her eyes as she leaned in slowly. Ran could feel the warmth of Himari's entire body pressed against her as the scent of Himari's perfume invaded her nostrils. Himari's lips touched hers softly, the first thing Ran could taste was Himari's sweet-scented breath, then it was a slight hint of strawberry from her lipstick. Then, Himari slowly licks Ran's tongue, similarly to someone licking a lollipop. The kiss was vastly different from Tomoe's, it felt more feminine and more inexperienced. Ran could tell Himari is very bad at taking the lead. Soon, Himari slowly leans back and got off Ran's lap. 

"You never kissed me like this!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"Bleh!" Himari walks over to her bass and secretly giggled. She has successfully made Tomoe jealous. Tomoe quickly rushes over to Himari and started cuddling her and babying her.

"Now is the master kisser Moca-chan's turn~! Fufu, Ran, you're not ready for this~" Moca has a sinister look on her face as she approaches Ran. 

"W-Whatever, just get it done with..." Ran went back to looking at her phone, but she can't seem to focus. Her thoughts are running wild as she tries to process the feelings she felt when kissing Himari and Tomoe.

_Both of their kisses are so different...am I really wrong...?_

Moca didn't sit on Ran's lap like Himari but she did turn Ran's head using both her hands towards her as she stared into Ran's eyes with a smug look. Without warning, Moca leaned in and kiss Ran's lips as her gaze softens. Moca's lips were soft and her kiss was less dominant than Tomoe's but Ran could feel she was still in charge. The gaze into Ran's eyes made it more intimate. Moca's tongue slowly reaches in and it was not so aggressive like Tomoe's, but it did show a bit more experience than Himari's licking. The movement of the tongue was more irregular as it playfully dodges Ran's tongue whenever it comes into contact. Then, Moca giggled and licks Ran's teeth, which prompted Ran to immediately push her away.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ran turned bright red as she looks away.

"I am giving you the 'special treatment' fufu~" Moca crossed her arms and gave a look of menace.

"Y-You-" Ran clenched her fists and was about to stand up. Her whole body trembled in rage.

"Tsugu, it's your turn!" Moca quickly hides behind Tsugumi, at which Tsugumi gave an awkward laugh. The sight of Tsugumi's smile made Ran calm down a bit. She took several deep breaths before sitting back down.

_I guess Tsugumi did win after all...I know how Tsugumi's kiss is like...but I still want to kiss her anyway..._

"Well well, look at Ran's face, she can't wait for Tsugu to kiss her~" Moca teasingly nudged Tsugumi forward.

"Moca-chan!" Tsugumi blushed slightly as she walks towards Ran, who glanced up at Tsugumi with a small smile, her hand still clutching on to her phone.

Ran slowly closed her eyes as she raised her chin upwards, preparing to receive Tsugumi's kiss. Tsugumi chuckled as she brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in, planting her lips on to Ran's.

This is it. This is the kiss that Ran is so familiar with. Tsugumi's lips are the softest among all the previous lips she had touched. There was a slight scent of coffee emanating from Tsugumi, which Ran knew immediately, if she was to be blindfolded, that this scent belongs to Tsugumi. That familiar sense of tenderness and gentleness of her kiss, it was so kind. It was not brash, not playful, just a kiss filled with all her love and affection. Tsugumi slides her tongue into Ran's mouth as it fondles Ran's tongue with a slow and gentle tempo. The kiss made Ran feel safe, yet not dominated. It was definitely feminine, yet not inexperienced. It was not playful, yet not boring either. It perfectly embodies what Tsugumi is, pure and kindhearted, empathetic and positive, and everything that made Ran fall in love with Tsugumi in the first place. Then slowly, Tsugumi pulls away. However, Ran quickly stood up and hugged Tsugumi tightly.

"R-Ran-chan?!" Tsugumi was surprised by the sudden gesture.

"You are right..." Ran said softly as she continues embracing Tsugumi.

"Fufu, it's okay, it wasn't that big of a deal~" Tsugumi pats Ran's back and reassured her.

"I love you, Tsugumi..." Ran tears welled up as she hugs Tsugumi tighter.

"I love you too, Ran-chan..." Tsugumi smiled and rubs Ran's back gently.

"BOOM!" 

The rest of Afterglow turned towards the doorway to see a bright red Arisa with her mouth wide-opened. She dropped her keyboard on the floor.

"I-I-I am s-so s-sorry!!!" Arisa quickly picks up her keyboard and rushes back to the Popipa's dressing room.

The rest of Afterglow stared at each other, pausing for a while before bursting out into laughters.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was thought up by me after seeing a fanart on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ncogr/status/1271488112477081600?s=19


End file.
